the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
E06: Freebuild: Max Power...ONLINE!!! (Part 1) (October 12, 2014)
Join us for this special two-part episode where our protagonist, formerly a very boring slab of nearly-dead meat becomes a less boring slab of nearly-dead meat! Dr. Lobotomy (in a somewhat sinister accent): "So here we have the subject, Mr. Maxwell Bauer. As you can see, we've scrubbed the skin and fitted him with standard mechanized prosthetic attachments for his legs and right arm." Dr. Lobotomy: "We have rigged this harness to access the arteriostomy and venous inlet we created in an earlier surgery. The cybernetic shroud will aid in the creation of new structures for optical, auditory, and olfactory input. It will also aid in the repair and restructuring of the subject's brain." Junior Agent: "Repair and restructuring of the subject's brain?! This guy was hit by a missile! What are you going to use? Magic?" Dr. Facelift: "Pretty much kid. Dr. Lobotomy and I came up with this glowy stuff. I call it nanobot soup. We're gonna pour it in to this guy." Dr. Lobotomy: "These particular nanobots are extremely powerful and extremely flexible. Exposed to an electrical field, they will conform to any desired structure, organ, or electrical circuit." Dr. Lobotomy: "The subject's cybernetic shroud is linked directly to the Bucket's mainframe computer. I will program the nanobots with these remotes. With the shroud's direct link there is a very small chance that that the subject could reverse the connection, given enough will power. If this happens, several warning lights will turn red, but our subject is essentially a vegetable. If he somehow did reverse the connection, his random thoughts will merely ruin the experiment, and kill the subject." Dr. Lobotomy: "Since we will be using high voltages to activate the nanobot serum, all connections will be made by these highly insulated robotic claws. See, they now attach the nanobot solution and a canister to collect the subject's displaced blood." Dr. Lobotomy: "Ah. The canister is now attached to the arteriostomy, and the nanobots will be funneled into the venous inlet." Dr. Lobotomy: "See how the subject's blood is displaced? If not for the shroud he would be seizing uncontrollably, but it is keeping the subjects brain waves in check. By the way, this is an incredibly painful process for him." Dr. Lobotomy: "And this is where it gets interesting-Dr. Facelift, raise the cathode array!" Dr. Facelift: "You got it boss! One cathode array coming right up!" Dr. Lobotomy: "Now we can saturate the subject with insane amounts of deadly electricity! Dr. Facelift, my friend, give me 25%" Dr. Facelift: "The capacitron is now at 25%, sir, on the level!" Arcs of electricity spring up from the cathode array. Max's arm begins to twitch. Dr. Lobotomy (checking the readings on his remotes) "Endocrine structures being repurposed...new ocular structures emerging...good, good. Hmm...no response from the brain yet. Dr. Facelift, give me 50%." Dr. Facelift: "50%. Are you sure?" Dr. Lobotomy: "Yes, yes, my friend, 50%" Dr. Facelift: "All right, here's 50%." More arcs of electricity surge around Max. The twitches in his arm become more frequent. Dr. Lobotomy: "Bones are gaining density...good. New connective tissue is replacing his burned skin...the matter reconfigulator has been set up...fine. Still no response from the brain!" Dr. Facelift: "Uh, doc?" Dr. Lobotomy: "Yes, yes, what is it?" Dr. Facelift: "The capacitron is starting to overload. I don't know how it'll last." Dr. Lobotomy: "Don't worry, Dr. Facelift, the capacitron will be fine. We just need to help the nanoties break the blood/brain barrier. Give me maximum power, now!" Dr. Facelift: "But you're gonna fry his brain, and the rest of him too." Dr. Lobotomy: "No! Max power now!" Dr. Facelift: "OK. Max power it is!" Dr. Facelift: "By the gods, doc, just look at the capacitron! I'd better ease back!" Dr. Lobotomy: "No! Hold steady at max power! Max power I say!" Max begins to convulse heavily. The robotic arms start to undulate, and soon they are writhing in rhythm to the convulsions of the subject. Burn Victim (in a hoarse whisper): "is that supposed to happen?" Suddenly the room goes dark. Red emergency lights flood the room. Both Max and the robotic arms have ceased their flailing. There is an overwhelming odor of an electrical fire in the room. Max Power (in a deep, hollow, metallic voice): "MAX POWER, ONLINE." _____________________________________________________________________ Continued in E07: Freebuild: Max Power ONLINE!!! (Part 2) (October 12, 2014) Category:Kermunklin's Series